


ART for: Our Darkest Moments

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a past, one she's always trying to atone for. Some days she manages, some days she doesn't, and she's made peace with that fact.</p><p>Until a series of killings and other incidents begins, a series of killings and incidents that are reminiscent of things Natasha herself has committed. Intrigued and more than a little worried, Natasha takes off -- with Clint in tow -- to investigate. What she finds is another victim of the Red Room, a victim identical to Natasha. Is she a clone? Is she a trick? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Our Darkest Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



 

Here's the art that goes with the story Our Darkest Moments. Enjoy!!!


End file.
